Needing A Little Help
by LostOne125
Summary: Winn. Will/Finn. a bit of fluff. a bit of slash it you squint or maybe it's pre-slash. Will's feeling down and alone. He needs someone to be there for him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. I gain no profit from this. This is merely for entertainment. **

**Needing A Little Help**

Silence stretched on seemingly forever. The only sound was his labored breathing.

The auditorium was bathed in darkness. The only light was the one that's focused on the stage, casting beams of light behind the curtain where he was currently stationed.

Will sat there on the floor, back pressed up against a wall, legs outstretched in front him. He bought his sleeve up to wipe away some of the wetness that was sliding down his cheeks.

Somehow nothing felt the same. It was time for him to be with his students to practice for Glee Club, but instead he's here, hiding behind a curtain, moping.

He just doesn't have it in him to stand there in front of his students and pretend like nothing's wrong.

He would take one look at their expectant faces and break down. That's the last thing he wants to do.

He just found that the child he had been hoping for doesn't even exist. Terri had been lying to him the whole time.

He had been a complete idiot not to suspect that something was wrong.

Sure he had these inklings, these moments when he wondered, but he quickly dismissed them.

Terri had her flaws, but lying to him about their baby. He never would have thought she would take it this far.

He felt like a complete fool. He doesn't have anyone. He doesn't have a daughter. He certainly doesn't have a caring wife.

After this, he just doesn't see how he can ever trust her or anyone ever again. Maybe she and her sister were laughing about him behind his back the entire time.

How could he have been so blind?

He felt a tightening in his chest and a sob wrenched from his mouth. He covered his face with his hands, hoping, praying that this was all one big misunderstanding that he didn't just walk in on Terri in their bathroom with a very flat stomach. Her lies and excuses filled his ears. He had gone there during his lunch break to get a quick change of clothes; he hadn't expected her to be home.

He slid further down the wall, pressing against it tightly, as if trying to go right through it and disappear.

Then he heard it, footsteps.

"Mr. Schue," a voice called.

Will didn't answer. He didn't have to. The footsteps echoed off the stage as they made their way to where he is. He quickly dried his face as best he could.

He looked up and met two curious brown eyes. It was Finn.

"Mr. Schuester, where have you been? We got worried about you. We saw your car was still here, and we thought something was wrong. We've been looking all over the school for you."

Then that's when Finn noticed the wet sleeve and red eyes.

His eyes widened as he kneeled in front of his teacher. "Mr. Schue, have you been crying? Are you okay? Do you need me to get some help?"

"I'm fine, Finn, really. Just tell everyone that rehearsal for today is cancelled," Will choked out.

Finn nodded and pulled out his phone and texted everyone to let them know what was going on.

Will expected for Finn to leave him, but he sat down beside him and leaned against the wall. Their shoulders bumped together as the younger man sat closer than necessary next to him.

"Is there anything I can do, Mr. Schuester?"

Will felt the tears fall before he had the chance to try and push them back."No, no one can fix this."

It was quiet for a moment. Will was thankful for that. Finn's presence actually put him at ease a little.

Finn started humming. It was song that made the corner of Will's mouth twitch in an attempt to smile. It was the first song he heard his Glee Club sing together, "Don't Stop Believin'."

Will took a shaky breath and started humming along.

Finn glanced over at him and smiled.

They hummed the entire song together, occasionally breaking out and singing it together.

After they finished, Will had a slight smile on his face, despite the hurt and betrayal still lingering in his mind.

"Thanks, Finn."

The jock looked over at him in curiosity. "For what?"

Will just shot him a small grin.

* * *

You know, I meant to write a little drabble. But you see how that turned out.

I just felt like writing a bit of Winn fluff. It took me like 30 to 40 mintues to write this. I hope there's not too many mistakes.

Be expecting a second chapter to 'Can't Refuse You.'

Hope you like it.

Please review.


End file.
